Typically, when a call is missed by a communication endpoint, the call log of the communication endpoint does not reflect the missed call. One exception is where a mobile device is powered down or out of the network when a call is received. In this case, the call log of the mobile device is updated when the mobile device powers up or joins the network. However, there are a number of other scenarios in which information regarding incoming calls is not delivered to the called user's call log. For example, when a user has placed their telephone to automatically forward all calls, the user is not notified of any of the calls that are forwarded in the user's call log. For other features like send all calls, call forward on busy, and call forward because of unavailability of call appearance, the calls are forwarded to other destinations without giving any indication in the called user's call log; thereby, keeping the called user unaware of the missed calls that were not sent to the called user's communication endpoint.
In other cases, when a call is forked, the call may be forked to another communication endpoint and answered on the other communication endpoint. In this case, the call log on the user's communication endpoint does not reflect the status of the forked call. Even if the call is answered, the call log may not properly reflect the status of the call. For example, if the call is answered by another party, the called party may be unaware of the missed call unless the other party tells the called party of the missed call.
At times, the call log does not properly reflect opportunities for better collaboration. For example, if the calling party intended to establish a video call and the call was changed to a voice only call, the call log does not properly reflect the missed opportunity for better collaboration.